I Am Your Protector
by Goldengal1234
Summary: Based in RE2. Leon thought that having kids was good for a moment in his life, this is that moment.


A/N Warning: I have not played Resident Evil 2 yet, so this will not match up with the story line. I apologize for not getting my hand on the game yet to write this only Raccoon City incident game I ever played was RE3, the "dark room" in the R.P.D in that game is a safe room. This is was this story is based off of. Also the poem Leon sings is written by my sister.

There once was a time, for just a few minutes, that Leon thought having a kid would be nice. It was a time before his hectic government job, it was a time before his eyes had not completely lost their innocence, but it was around the beginning of the chaos that is now his life. It was at the time when the thought of zombies, parasites, and mutated abominations became more than just horror movie ideas. It was when all he could think of was the young woman who saved his ass more times than he could count, or even the woman in the pinkish-red dress who had disappeared from his sights, and the future of the child that sat with him within the protection of the dark room in the R.P.D.

Sherry, the twelve year old he had found running around the R.P.D, was leaning against his side as they sat on the floor. She was exhausted from running from the monster that was after her, but it seemed as if sleep wouldn't come to the young girl. Leon looked over to her and sighed as she shifted to lay her head in his lap. He didn't know what to do with children - he was out of the house before his younger siblings were old enough to interact with him - and that was his downfall at this moment. He decided to pet her hair, he loved it when his mother played with and petted his hair when he was younger, and he hoped Sherry enjoyed it as well. The way he saw the girl visibly relax when he started his petting pattern helping him relax as well.

Leon leaned his head against the wall and continued to pet the child, it was soothing to himself, and closed his eyes. He tried to relax and ignore the smell of death that was embedded in his uniform and almost achieved his goal until Sherry shifted her head to look up at him. " Mr. Kennedy, Sir?"

Leon opened his his eyes and lifted his head to look down at the girl, "It's just Leon, don't worry about being formal." Leon waited for the girl to continue with her question but sighed when she didn't, "What do you need?"

Sherry adverted her eyes in what looked like embarrassment, " It's nothing, never mind - it was ridiculous..." She laid her head back on his theigh.

" Hey, nothing is ridiculous okay? If it came across your mind at one point that means it has some sort of significance. What do you need?" Leon said to her, willing to do anything to help her escape the hell her mind was to young for.

" I was just wondering if it was okay if you... well if you sang..." She looked back up at him, once again with the embarrassment in her eyes. " When I was younger my mother would sing to help me sleep, and I just figured it would help now... I told you it was ridiculous." She looked away from him again.

Leon quietly laughed, "I'll do it for you, but as a warning I don't sing to well." The child shrugged as a reply. "And hey... It's not ridiculous if you think it will help you in any way." Leon began to think of a song he could sing for her, and couldn't come up with any. Deciding to sing an impromptu poem for her instead. When he had gotten the first stanza in his head, he started to pet her at the pace he left off when she shifted her head and began.

"I am your protector," he sang softly, hoping not to draw any attention from anything out side their darkroom. "Your brother, your guide. And through all the bad days, I will stay by your side." He hoped he could give her the security she needed through his promise from this poem.

"You will be my baby," Leon felt her begin to relax again and he guessed her eyes were closed as well. "My sister, My friend. And I will always be there for you when you need a hand." He felt the muscles in her cheek move against his thigh as she began to smile.

"Through all of the abuse, and the tears that we shed," Leon watched her body rise and fall as her breaths shift into a more sleep like pattern. "Don't you ever forget all the things I have said."

"I am with you, and will be always. Even when the nights, feel like the days." Leon stopped petting her hair to gently rub her side, wishing he could provide all that Sherry needed.

"I am your protector, I will always help you hide. Just remember I am here with you, right next to your side." It was at this moment, when Sherry officially fell asleep that Leon had his thought. That having a kid seemed nice, and maybe one day it would happen when he escaped the nightmare.

The thing is, his nightmare never ends.


End file.
